Conversation Pieces
by gabiabi
Summary: Ok,so this story is written totally in dialogue - strange but true.
1. Chapter1

Title: Conversation Piece  
Author: Gabiabi  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: none that I know of yet  
Disclaimer: Any characters you recognise are not mine  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Thanks for dinner mom. It was delicious as usual."  
  
"No problem. ... Okay Dana, spill. What is it?"  
  
"What's what, mom?"  
  
"What is it that you came over for? I mean, don't get me wrong, it's lovely to see you but..."  
  
"But what mom? Do I need a reason to come see you now?"  
  
"No Dana, you know you don't."  
  
"Then why do you think there's some ulterior motive for me coming over for dinner?"  
  
"Because I know you Dana and I know you never want to do anything but sleep and relax after you finish a case. So, since you just finished a case yesterday and you're here...add to that the fact that you've been distant for most of the evening like you've got something on your mind...well, it's not difficult to tell that there's something bothering you."  
  
"Am I really that transparent?"  
  
"Only because I'm your mother, and mother's can sense these things. Now, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"...It's Mulder..."  
  
"Fox? Why, what's wrong with him?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with him...it's just...oh, I don't know..."  
  
"Start at the beginning Dana. That's always the easiest."  
  
"Well, it really began during our case but it came to a head yesterday evening. We had just finished the case and had gone down to our office to finish off some paperwork..."  
  
_**24 hours earlier**  
_  
"I can't believe you did that Mulder!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you think?!"  
  
"Scully, I don't know what you're talking about. What did I do to piss you off?"  
  
"What did you do...you have TO ASK???"  
  
"Scully, please...sssh a bit."  
  
"No, I will not 'sssh a bit', Mulder! I will speak as loudly as I want!"  
  
"Scully, come on."  
  
"I'm sorry, am I embarrassing you Mulder? Of course not - there's no one here to hear us, not like this AFTERNOON!!"  
  
"What? I'm sorry Scully; you've completely lost me. I really don't have a clue what you're talking about."  
  
"Of course not. Why would you? I mean you only humiliated me in front of half the Agents in our team - why would you care about that?"  
  
"Humiliated? ...I humiliated you?"  
  
"Yes, you humiliated me Mulder. Thanks to you it will be all over the FBI by tomorrow that Special Agent Dana Scully can't do her job - that she needs her big strong macho partner to do it for her!"  
  
"What??!"  
  
"Oh don't you 'what' me!"  
  
"Scully. I honestly don't know what you're talking about. Really, I don't. I'm sorry for whatever it is, because you're obviously really annoyed at me for it but I seriously don't know what I've done."  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"No, Scully, I'm not kidding. Tell me what I did."  
  
"Oh, where to begin?..."  
  
"Lose the sarcasm Scully. If I've done something wrong, fine - tell me, but drop the attitude until I know what the hell I did."  
  
"Well, to begin with - that chauvinistic speech before we even began the raid about how I should stay in the back."  
  
"Chauvinistic?..."  
  
"Yes, chauvinistic... you know the speech about how I should let the MEN go in first and only come in myself if any medical expertise was required."  
  
"That isn't what I said..."  
  
"That is exactly what you said...now quit interrupting. Anyway, after all that crap, we finally get in there and, before we even get near the guy, you're at it again - telling me to drop back and get out of the way. Every single one of those agents heard you telling me to move, to play it safe and basically to not do my job. Taking down the bad guys is part of our jobs - OUR jobs, not just yours Mulder and I can do it perfectly well thank you very much. I don't particularly appreciate my PARTNER of all people telling the whole goddamn Bureau that I'm not up to the job."  
  
"First of all, Scully I didn't say ANYTHING about letting the 'men' go first - I said the other agents. Just because they all happened to be men does not make me chauvinistic - I would have said the same if they'd all been female agents. I'm not sexist - I'm surprised, and not really very happy, that you would think that about me."  
  
"Well it felt like that's what you were saying...What was your reason then if it wasn't that? Do you not trust me to be able to do my job?"  
  
"Of course I trust you to do your job - I didn't mean you couldn't do your job, I know fine well you can. When we're out in the field on our own, I wouldn't want anyone but you watching my back because I trust you. This case though...there were plenty of agents - we were the back-ups, not really needed. I just thought...I didn't want you to be in danger of being hurt if you didn't need to be. I NEVER want that. I can't help it Scully - I worry about you too much - I thought that this time I wouldn't need to worry because I could make sure you were safe by making sure you didn't come in on the first attack. I didn't mean to imply that you weren't capable of being in the first wave - I'm sorry if you thought that's what I was saying. I just didn't want you to get hurt - I didn't think I could take it, I would've fallen apart like I always do when you're injured. You can shout at me as much as you want but I'm never going to stop caring about you Scully. I'm sorry if that annoys you - but I just can't stop."  
  
"Mulder..."  
  
"Look, I'll see you on Monday."  
  
**_Present time  
_**  
"And then he just left."  
  
"Didn't you go after him?"  
  
"No. I couldn't mom."  
  
"Why not honey? on Dana, what's really the problem? This isn't just about a silly argument - if it was, you'd be talking to Fox and setting things right, not talking to me. Tell me."  
  
"It's just...when he was talking...when he was saying all that stuff about how much he cared...I..."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I realised... Mom, I think - no, I KNOW ...mom...I love him."  
  
"Of course you do sweetie."  
  
"No, mom. I mean I'm IN love with him."  
  
"And? ...What's the big deal about that?"  
  
"It doesn't surprise you?"  
  
"No. Why would it?"  
  
"It sure as hell surprised me. I mean, he's my partner - my friend, I can't be in love with him."  
  
"Why ever not, Dana?"  
  
"Mom, it could ruin everything...it could destroy both our friendship and our partnership..."  
  
"...Or it could lead to you finding the perfect man for you. It could mean you could be with the man of your dreams. He's perfect for you Dana, he cares so much about you - as you were told just yesterday by him. You must know that he loves you too."  
  
"What? No, he can't love me. Why would he? I'm not his type."  
  
"His type?"  
  
"Yes, Mulder goes for tall, leggy brunettes of which I am not."  
  
"Dana, aren't you being a little harsh? On both Fox and yourself. Do you really think that all he cares about is looks - and that he doesn't know how beautiful you are?"  
  
"No...but he doesn't love me. Or at least he's not IN love with me."  
  
"How do you know that Dana? Have you asked him? - Don't go putting words into his mouth."  
  
"So what should I do?"  
  
"You need to tell him sweetie. Keeping this inside will do far more damage to your partnership, and even more to your friendship, than telling him could ever do."  
  
"But mom I can't. What if he doesn't love me back - I don't think I could bear him telling me that."  
  
"Well...I'm pretty certain that he does but I guess I understand what you're saying. You don't want to be hurt by his rejection - not that I think he will reject you."  
  
"Maybe I could get him to tell me how he feels about me first."  
  
"That's a bit unfair Dana. Why should he have to do what you're desperate not to do yourself?"  
  
"Then...I don't know... I know - I'll give him a hypothetical situation and see if it shakes any feelings loose."  
  
"I still think you're best just telling him, honey."  
  
"No. I'll do it my way."  
  
"Okay, if you're sure."  
  
"Yes mom, I'm sure. Thanks for everything - you've been a great help."  
  
"What are mother's for?"  
  
"Right, well. I'd better get going, it's getting late."  
  
"Okay then. It was lovely to see you. You need to come over more often - you can bring Fox as well. You know he's always welcome."  
  
"I know. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight sweetie. Oh, and Fox really does love you - I'm sure of it."  
  
"Well, I'll just need to find out then won't I? Goodbye."  
  
"See you."


	2. Chapter2

"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Mulder, what's up."  
  
"Nothing, Frohike. Just came to hang out, is that okay?"  
  
"Sure. Did you bring the pizza and beer?  
  
"Of course. You know, I've known you guys for how long now; did you really think I'd come by without pizza and beer? That's usually the only reason you let me through the damn door - don't think I don't know that."  
  
"That's not true...well, most of the time it's not."  
  
"Anyway, here you go - one extra large pizza, with all the trimmings except anchovies, and two six-packs. Will that do?  
  
"I suppose so...Thanks... Seriously man, what's up."  
  
"Langly...just leave it."  
  
"Hey Mulder, we - and by we I mean Langly - may look stupid but we're not. You've got look on your face that says something's wrong. So, we ask once again. What's up?"  
  
"Frohike...sigh...It's Scully..."  
  
"What's wrong, is she hurt? ...No she can't be or you wouldn't be here. Ummm..."  
  
"Byers, Scully's fine...I...damn it."  
  
"Dude, just tell us. What's happened?"  
  
"It all started the day before yesterday, we were on a case and..."  
  
**_42 hours earlier  
_**  
"Hey Mulder. You ready to go?"  
  
"Sure Scully. Did SAC Currie give the order yet?"  
  
"No but he says it's gonna be any minute now and we've all to get into position."  
  
"Alright. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes. I just...We're moving."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"I'm right behind you."  
  
_crash_  
  
"Scully, look out! ...damn! Scully, are you okay? ...Scully?"  
  
" groan I'm f..fine Mulder."  
  
"Where are you? ...I can't see a damn thing, you're not sounding too good."  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"What? ...What is it Scully?"  
  
"Mulder, don't move okay."  
  
"Why?...Scully, what's wrong?"  
  
"Just don't move."  
  
"Okay Scully. I won't move but tell me why. What's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong is I have your precious 'Scully' in one hand and a knife in the other and if you move one millimetre it's going to slice her pretty little throat right open."  
  
"Andrews?"  
  
"That's right Fibbie! 'Mulder', your name was - right Red?"  
  
"Yes...ahh"  
  
"Scully..."  
  
"Oh it's alright Mulder. There's no blood...yet. I think I'll save that so you can SEE her bleed! Wouldn't want you to miss out on the fun - don't want to miss out on it myself."  
  
"Andrews I swear - if you touch her I'll..."  
  
"You'll what Mulder? ...Oh I don't think you'll be doing anything to me while I've got your partner right in my grasp. Come here!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Over here so I can see you...and so you can see us."  
  
"I don't know where you are Andrews..."  
  
"Quit stalling...oh no, see what you made me do. 'Red' here's gonna have a lot more red on her unless you get here NOW!"  
  
"Scully...don't hurt her. I'm coming, just don't hurt her."  
  
"A bit late for that, but I'll stop so you don't miss any more."  
  
"Right, I'm here. Now you can let her go."  
  
"Oh, I don't think that was part of the deal Mulder."  
  
"Yeah, well neither was this."  
  
BANG  
  
"Aaagh!"  
  
"Scully, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes. The bullet got Andrews though, he's bleeding a lot - we're going to need an ambulance now."  
  
"Can we get the paramedics over here?!!"  
  
"There's no pulse Mulder, I'm gonna have to do CPR."  
  
"...The paramedics are here Scully. You can stop now, let them take over."  
  
"...Still no pulse...I think we've lost him."  
  
"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully? What on earth happened?"  
  
"Andrews jumped us when we were going in, SAC Currie. He took Scully hostage with a knife and threatened to use it on her...he didn't take my gun off me so I shot him when I got a chance. I felt that not doing so would endanger Agent Scully's life."  
  
"Agent Scully?"  
  
"Sir, Agent Mulder's right. Andrews was becoming dangerous - he wanted to let Agent Mulder see me get hurt so, when Mulder got to where he could see us, there was nothing stopping Andrews from proceeding with his plan. It was a justified shooting sir."  
  
"Very well Agents. I expect to see you both tomorrow for debriefing. There may well be another raid set up for tomorrow evening and I'll need you both there."  
  
"Certainly sir. We'll see you on Mulder."  
  
"Scully you're bleeding."  
  
"I'm fine, it's just a scratch. We'd better go home and get some rest since SAC Currie wants us in on the raid tomorrow - he's going to need all the man power he can get."  
  
"Scully, I'm not sure you should take part tomorrow..."  
  
"Mulder, I told you I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No 'buts' Mulder. I'm going to be involved and that's that."  
  
"Okay. Need a ride home?"  
  
"Sure, that would be great."  
  
**_Present time_**  
  
"Then on the raid the next day I suggested she stay behind in the van until any medical help was required. Of course she gave me hell for saying it when we got back to the office. She was really riled that I had suggested that she couldn't do her job and she thought I was being sexist."  
  
"So, what's the problem? ...Just apologise to her and tell her it won't happen again."  
  
"I did apologise, Byers - but I couldn't say it won't happen again because I know that it will."  
  
"Why will it Mulder? You know the delectable Agent Scully can hold her own."  
  
"Yes I know that, Frohike - that's not the problem. When Andrew had her hostage, I ...I realised..."  
  
"Realised what?"  
  
"Well, first of all - my objection to her going in had nothing to do with the fact that she's a woman. I never thought she couldn't handle it, I just didn't want her going in there - I didn't want there to be any chance of her getting hurt again. It wasn't about her not being able to do her job - I know fine well she can - it was just that I wanted the others agents to take the risks, not her. I know that the next time we're in the same situation I'm going to want to stop her going in too."  
  
"Why would you stop her?"  
  
"I don't want her taking any unnecessary risks - I can't handle it when she gets hurt. When Andrews was holding the knife to her throat, I couldn't breathe thinking that she could die. ...I...I think...I'm in love with her."  
  
"Well, duh!"  
  
"Langly..."  
  
"I'm serious dude. You mean you didn't already know that?"  
  
"No, I didn't already know. Do you think I would be here like this if it didn't come as a bit of a shock!"  
  
"Calm down Mulder. Don't take it out on Langly, he's right. We all thought you knew - it's pretty obvious man."  
  
"Obvious?...Obvious?!!! How the hell could it be obvious if I didn't even know?"  
  
"Mulder, do you really think that's the important point here? I mean, okay so we knew before you did, but you DO know now. I think the important thing is you've got to figure out what you're going to do about it."  
  
"Umm...I don't know. Do I need to do anything? I mean if, as you guys say, I've been in love with her for a while, then does anything need to be done about the fact that I know it now?"  
  
"I suppose not but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Well, now you actually know - it could cause problems because you'll be hiding something from her, willingly."  
  
"What can I do about that?"  
  
"Tell her how you feel."  
  
"Yeah, right...you're serious?"  
  
"Yes he's serious Mulder. Scully's gonna know something's up cos - let's face it - she knows you even better than we do and we noticed it right away."  
  
"God, you're right. What am I going to do?"  
  
"I suggest you just tell her Mulder."  
  
"Really Byers? Then what? ...What if she just laughs in my face? - It could be well worse for our friendship than just keeping quiet. There's no way she could love me back - why do I need to set myself up for rejection?"  
  
"She's not going to laugh in your face Mulder - she cares far too much about you to do anything that insensitive. I don't think she'll reject you either although I obviously don't know that - it's just my...our...opinion. Just invite her over for dinner tomorrow and take it from there."  
"Okay...dinner...just tell her...I can do that...can't I?"  
"Of course you can Mulder. Now go home and phone her - oh and, do her a favour and don't cook, unless you've had lessons since the last time you did."  
  
"No. Don't you think I should cook? I could ask for help...she might think it was sweet or something...make her not laugh when I tell her."  
  
"She's not going to laugh! Just order in ...Set the table though and use plates - no eating out of the cartons."  
  
"Since when did you become an expert on dating, Frohike?"  
  
"Since I had a chat with Scully about what her perfect man would do for her on a date."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just do what I suggested."  
  
"Okay. Well...see you."  
  
"Bye Mulder, good luck."  
  
"Thanks, I'll need it."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better Mulder - we're pretty sure Scully's gonna be happy when you tell her."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"We see the way she looks at you when she thinks no ones watching."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really! So go tell her."  
  
"Okay then. Bye."  
  
"Goodbye."


	3. Chapter3

"Scully."  
  
"Hi Scully, it's me."  
  
"Oh, hey Mulder. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really...I was just wondering ...What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Not much, just relaxing you know? ...Enjoying my weekend off."  
  
"Oh...umm..."  
  
"What is it Mulder?"  
  
"I...would you like to come over for dinner?"  
  
"Sure. That would be nice. Any particular reason?"  
  
"No...I just wanted to see you ...Well, there is something I wanted to tell you but I thought it'd be good to have you over."  
  
"There's something I want to talk to you about as well. I'd love to join you for dinner. What are we having?"  
  
"Ummm...I'm not sure. Chinese?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Do you want me to bring anything? Wine?"  
  
"No, it's okay. I'll get everything - just you bring yourself. You're the most important part to remember anyway."  
  
"Aww Mulder. That's sweet. ...So, what time do you want me to come at?"  
  
"Umm...Seven-ish? Is that okay?"  
  
"That'd be fine."  
  
"See you at seven then."  
  
"See you."  
  
knock knock  
  
"It's open Scully. Just come in."  
  
"Hi Mulder...wow!"  
  
"Is it okay? I didn't want to just eat in the living room so I did a bit of spring-cleaning."  
  
"Mulder, it's the middle of the summer. Spring cleaning's supposed to be done in the spring - hence the name."  
  
"Yeah I know but I didn't bother to do it then so I had to do it now."  
  
"Oh, okay then. What's the occasion?"  
  
"Ummm...You are."  
  
"You did all of this for me? Oh, Mulder. ...I thought you were allergic to dust-free rooms and since when did you get a table cloth?"  
  
"You're so funny. Here, let me take your coat. - The food should be arriving any minute. I ordered for both of us...do you mind?"  
  
"Thanks...no I don't mind you ordering. You know what I usually get anyway - I trust you to order me something I will like."  
  
"Good. Have a seat while I open the wine."  
  
"Thank you Mulder. You know, this apartment really cleans up nice. The whole place looks fantastic."  
  
"Thanks. I wanted to surprise you."  
  
"Well you managed - but in a good way though."  
  
knock knock  
  
"That'll be the food. Stay here - I'll go get it."  
  
"Do you need money?"  
  
"No I've got it - dinner's on me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course, Scully. What kind of a gentleman would I be if I invited you over for dinner and then made you pay? ...And all those other times don't count, we were going over cases then and I didn't 'invite' you. ...here's your meal."  
  
"Thanks... so you didn't want me there all those times?"  
  
"That's not what I meant Scully and you know it - I couldn't have got all that paperwork done without you...noodles?... This is just the first time you've been over for dinner without something to do with work being involved."  
  
"That's kind of sad isn't it? ...Can I steal some rice? Thanks. ...Anyway, I mean we've known each other for how long now? And we've never really done this before."  
  
"Well we're doing it now - that's what counts. I hope we'll do it more often though - I'd really like it if we did."  
  
"Me too. I'd love it."  
  
"Well that's sorted then. More wine?"  
  
"Sure. Yes, it's sorted - here's to more dinners like this one."  
  
"I'll drink to that."  
  
"Cheers."  
  
"Are you done eating Scully?"  
  
"Yes. I couldn't eat another bite. That was the best Chinese food I've eaten in a long time."  
  
"I agree. I got it from the new place that's opened across the street from our usual place. I thought we'd give it a try - see if it was better or worse than the normal stuff."  
  
"Better definitely."  
  
"Much. So...do you want to move through to the couch? It's more comfortable."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you need a refill?"  
  
"Not quite yet. Bring the bottle through though - it'll mean that neither of us will have to get up to get more."  
  
"Good idea. Let me just put the plates in the sink to soak and I'll be through to join you."  
  
"I'll help..."  
  
"No Scully, you're my guest tonight. I will not have you lifting a finger. Now, go get yourself comfortable on the couch...I'll be through in a couple of minutes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
XXXXXX  
  
"I bought cake for desert. Do you want some now?"  
  
"Sure, that would be good. Now that the Chinese has had enough time to settle, I think I've got enough room for cake."  
  
"I've always got room for cake...especially when it's double chocolate gateaux."  
  
"Oh my gosh...that's my favourite."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Thank you. Now, where is it?"  
  
"It's just in the kitchen...I'll go get it."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"Hey Scully..."  
  
"What is it Mulder?"  
  
"How big a piece do you want?"  
  
"How big is the plate? ...I'm only joking, I don't think I could fit a very big piece in, make it medium sized."  
  
"One medium sized piece of cake coming up. ...Here you go, cake for the beautiful lady."  
  
"Mulder...quit it. You're making me blush."  
  
"But you're so cute when you do blush - the tip of your nose goes the brightest shade of red I have ever seen on a nose."  
  
"Thanks Mulder."  
  
"But it looks very pretty...just like you..."  
  
"Mulder..."  
  
"Okay, okay. I get it. No complimenting - even if it is all true."  
  
XXXXXXX  
  
"Scully, are you mad at me? ...you haven't said anything in awhile."  
  
"No Mulder. I'm just eating my cake. Why would I be mad?"  
  
"It's just that the silence was getting a bit awkward and I thought..."  
  
"I'm not mad. It's just...I'm not used to you saying that kind of thing to me."  
  
"Well I'll have to say them more often then - just so as you get used to it of course."  
  
"Of course. ...Did you mean it?"  
  
"What, that your nose goes bright pink when you blush?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"I'm only teasing Scully. Yes I meant it...you are very beautiful."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
XXXXXX  
  
"Mulder..."  
  
"Scully..."  
  
"You go first."  
  
"No, it's alright Scully. What were you going to say?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. What I was going to say wasn't important - well it IS but it can wait. Now go on."  
  
"Okay. What I was gonna say was...Mulder you're my best friend - you know that don't you?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't sure whether the Flukeman had knocked me off the top spot..."  
  
"Mulder..."  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just kidding. Of course I know that - and you're my best friend too. Now, why do you ask?"  
  
"It's just...since you are my best friend...I know I can talk to you about anything...can't I?"  
  
"Of course you can Scully, you know that."  
  
"Well this thing...it's not really the sort of thing we usually talk about."  
  
"It's okay Scully. You know me, always up for trying new things."  
  
"Yeah, I know..."  
  
"Come on Scully, what is it?"  
  
"Okay, it's a hypothetical question."  
  
"Alright...what's the question?"  
  
"...um...what would you do if you had feelings for someone - stronger feelings than you should have considering your relationship at that point in time."  
  
"Not sure if I understand you."  
  
"What if you had a relationship with someone...a good - no, a great - relationship with them but you wanted more from the relationship than was there at that moment."  
  
"You mean like moving from being friends to being, say, lovers?"  
  
"Yeah...like that. What would you do?"  
  
"You're asking me would I tell the other person?"  
  
"Yes. ...Would you?"  
  
"Umm...that's a tricky one...Does the other person feel the same way?"  
  
"You don't know if they do or not."  
  
"Do I have an inkling? I mean if I completely don't have any idea about their feelings towards me then it can't be that close a relationship so it's one that could be risked. Either that or they don't have feelings for me that way...but that would mean that I knew how they felt which wasn't in the question. ...umm"  
  
"But what if the relationship was the most important one in your life and other people told you that this person did like you more than just friends - but you weren't sure if they were seeing something that just wasn't there."  
  
"It sounds to me like this hypothetical me isn't very tuned in to the other person's feelings...either that or I'm ignoring what my heart is telling me is right because my head's filled with too much self-doubt."  
  
"Oh...that makes sense I guess..."  
  
"So...was that just random thought or was there a point to all that?"  
  
"There was a point..."  
  
"Which is...?"  
  
"See, the thing is Mulder...I...ummm...it's..."  
  
"Come on Scully, spit it out."  
  
"It's me. I'm in love with someone who doesn't know how I feel about him and I don't know how he feels about me - not really. I'm scared to tell him because I might make a big mess of things and...I just don't know what to do. I don't know whether I should just take the risk of rejection and just tell him or not."  
  
"First off Scully, you probably don't need to be afraid of rejection unless he's blind, stupid or gay. Second of all, you're probably guilty of over-thinking the situation. Stop thinking for a minute and listen to what your heart is telling you.  
  
"Scully...ummm...I'm not sure I really want to know but...who is it?"  
  
"...It's...it's..."  
  
_**RING RING**_  
  
"Saved by the bell, eh Scully?"  
  
"Ha, ha...just go answer the phone."  
  
"It's not my phone that's ringing Scully...it must be your cell."  
  
"Oh, right...do you know where I put it?"  
  
"It's right here...here you go."  
  
"Thanks...Hello?...yes this is Scully...yes sir...I see...when do you want me in? ...Okay then, I'll be there. Goodbye."  
  
"Scully?..."  
  
"That was SAC Currie...he wants me to go in tonight to do the Andrew's autopsy."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better go then."  
  
"Guess you'd better."  
  
"Can we finish this...?"  
  
"Some other time Scully. You'll be too tired after the autopsy. Just go straight home once you're done."  
  
"Oh...well...I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Yes, see you." 


	4. Chapter4

Author's note:-the words in italics are mulder's thoughts - kinda obvious maybe but just in case...it also starts off part-way through the last chapter  
  
XXXXXX

"I'm not sure I want to know but...Who is it?"  
  
_I'm definitely sure I don't want to know - if it was me she would just tell me and not go through all this crap about a hypothetical someone...sure, I'm her best friend I know but that doesn't mean I have to like everything she has to say...especially if it's going to break my heart_  
  
"It's...its..."  
  
_Oh my god, I can't stand it...I don't want to hear this. I don't want to hear this. How can I stop her from saying it? I don't want to know...but any second now and...  
_  
**_Ring Ring_**  
  
"Saved by the bell, eh Scully?"  
  
_It's not her that was saved - it was me. Thank God for that! Get the phone Mulder, get the phone!...okay, it's not your phone. Then what the hell is ringing?...Aha! It's Scully's phone._  
  
"It's not my phone that's ringing Scully...it must be your cell."  
  
"Oh, right...do you know where I put it?"  
  
"It's right here...here you go."  
  
_I am so glad that phone rang...I don't think I would have been able to take her telling me who it is...doesn't she know she's breaking my heart here? ...How on earth does she NOT know that this is going to kill me - literally? She...Oh, she's hung up - better ask her what's going on_  
  
"Scully?..."  
  
"That was SAC Currie...he wants me to go in tonight to do the Andrew's autopsy."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
_Thank God. Remind me to kiss him the next time I see him...on second thoughts, I doubt if he'll see that as thanks - or maybe he would...Oh my God, maybe it's him that she likes...no, it can't be - can it? ...Maybe...oh, Scully's saying something._  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better go then."  
  
"Guess you'd better."  
  
_Don't seem too happy about her leaving Mulder or she'll know something's up...she doesn't actually seem to want to go though...maybe she really doesn't know how much I care and she really wants to tell me...I should really listen - we are best friends after all...I just need time to process this, steady myself for the blow...hell, who am I kidding, this blow isn't gonna get any less harsh no matter how much time I have to prepare for it. She's talking again, better listen.  
_  
"Can we finish this...?"  
  
"Some other time Scully. You'll be too tired after the autopsy. Just go straight home once you're done."  
  
_There, that's bought me some time. I won't need to see her now until tomorrow or maybe even Tuesday if I can come up with a good enough excuse to miss work tomorrow. Although she'll probably see through any excuse I make and come tell me anyway...I'll need to think of something really good... Okay smile, pretend there's nothing wrong...pretend your heart hasn't been torn from your chest and jumped up and down on...a lot  
_  
"Oh...well...I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Yes, see you."  
  
_She's leaving...keep smiling until she's gone...that's it, say goodbye and close the door...walk to the window and wait for her to get to her car...wave to her like you always do...fine, good...she's gone, now you can punch your fist through the wall._  
  
BANG  
  
"Owww, damn it!!"  
  
_Okay, so the wall's a little harder than I thought and the blood's gonna ruin the carpet...never mind, the pain's nothing compared to what my heart is going through right now...so she's in love with someone else...so my heart may never beat again...so I'm going to have to destroy something else - aha, the desk looks like a safe bet  
  
_Crash  
  
_Maybe I should have taken the computer off it first...damn it! Oh, what do I care...it's only a computer, it doesn't matter much. Not now Scully's in love...she's in love with another guy...another guy...  
_  
"Man, I need a drink."  
  
_Ahh - that's better. Not much but let's see what another one can do...or maybe two. Just to dull the pain a bit. I suppose I shouldn't really get drunk on a Sunday night - not when I have that meeting with Skinner early tomorrow morning. ...Skinner!  
_  
"Oh my God, it's Skinner isn't it?"  
  
_I'm gonna kill the baldy bastard! What the hell does she see in him? ...She can't be in love with him...she just can't...he's her BOSS for crying out loud...well, I guess she's my partner and I'm in love with her but...it's just not the same. It's not! ...Maybe the guys will know - but they said she was in love with me so they probably won't but...maybe..._  
  
"Frohike!"  
  
_No it can't be...surely she...But then he did say he'd been talking about her perfect date with her. Maybe he said she loved me to put me off track...to make me think I stood a chance when he knew she wanted him..._  
  
"Damn him, the little..."  
  
_No, Scully wouldn't...I would have been able to tell if...God what if it is...I'll have to put up with them touching each other in front of me...or even kissing...ugghh, that is a nasty thought.  
_  
"There is not enough drink in this apartment - I'll have to go out"


	5. Chapter5

_**ring ring  
**_  
"Scully."  
  
"Oh, hi miss. I'm sorry to wake you..."  
  
"Who are you and why are you calling me at half two in the morning?...On second thoughts, why are you using Mulder's phone?"  
  
"Is that what his name is? He wouldn't tell us much beyond Mull..."  
  
"What have you done to him? Where is he?"  
  
"Calm down lady...I've not done anything to him..."  
  
"No I will not calm down until you tell me where Mulder is. Is he hurt? Has there been an accident? What the hell's going on?"  
  
"He's not hurt...well not just now he's not."  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that? Don't you dare lay one finger on him. That man is a federal agent and charges will be brought against you if you so much as breathe on him."  
  
"What? I'm not going to touch him. I just meant that he's going to be hurting in the morning."  
  
"Excuse me? Start from the beginning, who are you?"  
  
"My name's Jim. I'm one of the bartenders over at Tommy's."  
  
"Bartender?"  
  
"Yeah, your friend here has ha a little too much to drink and he drove here. We were going to call him a cab but he won't tell us his address. I thought I'd just press speed-dial one - which would be you - on his phone and find out where he lives so we can send him home."  
  
"No, that's all right. I'll come pick him up. What's the address?"  
  
"It's on the corner of."  
  
"Okay. I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Is that okay?"  
  
"Sure. I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere until you get here."  
  
"Thank you. Oh, I'm sorry for being snippy at you before - I was just worried."  
  
"No problem. If some stranger phoned me in the middle of the night on my wife's phone I'd think the worst too."  
  
"Oh Mulder's not my husband. He's my partner."  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, I'd better go."  
  
"But...Never mind. Thanks again." 


	6. Chapter6

Author's Note:- this time, the words in italics are Scully's. None of the songs quoted are mine and have been used without the permission.  
  
XXXXX

_Okay Dana, in the car. Don't think about the fact that Mulder was so repulsed by what you almost told him that he had to go get drunk...okay! Start the car, pull out...God, I have to face him in about fifteen minutes, what if he says something, what if he's told the whole bar and they all know...I shouldn't be doing this, I won't be able to face him...I shouldn't have even thought about telling him. Okay, gotta stop thinking about this Dana, turn on the radio. That'll keep your mind off him and the fact that your friendship, never mind your partnership, is probably ruined...radio, NOW!_  
  
I know something about love, you've gotta want it bad.  
If that fool's got into your blood, go out and get him.  
If you want him to be the very part of you That makes you want to breath, here's the thing to do.  
Tell him that you're never gonna leave him,  
Tell him that you're always gonna love him,  
Tell him, tell him, tell him tell him right now.  
  
_Yeah well, I tried to tell him and he didn't want to know. I could almost see the huge sigh of relief he tried to hide when that damn phone rang. Saved by the bell he said...well I guess we both were. This way I didn't actually say the words and he doesn't actually know. I mean God, he practically shoved me out of the door so that I wouldn't tell him and now he's gone and got himself too drunk to get home._  
  
I know something about love, you've gotta show it and  
Make him see the moon up above, reach out and get it.  
If you want him to make your heart sing out,  
And if you want him to only think of you...  
  
_Yeah sure. Like Mulder would ever only think of me - he probably has never thought of me that way at all, why would he? ...His drinking has probably got nothing to do with me at all. He was probably just trying to pick up some chick tonight and started drinking because she turned him down - God knows why she would though. He's never going to think of me as anything more than a friend._  
  
Tell him that you're never gonna leave him,  
  
_I could never leave him, no matter what he does. Even if he doesn't love me I could never turn my back on him.  
_  
Tell him that you're always gonna love him,  
  
_Yeah...guess that one's true as well. Damn him because I'm never going to be able to get him out of my mind. Everyone I ever meet will always be compared to him and I know no one will ever measure up. How could they?_  
  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now.  
  
_Alright, alright - enough already. Goddamn radio. Must change the station - that's better.  
_  
Why does the sun go on shining?  
Why does the sea rush to shore?  
Don't they know it's the end of the world,  
'cause you don't love me anymore.  
  
_He never loved me in the first place but...I guess it's the end of my world. Now I know I'll never have that normal life - for that to happen I would need a husband and I know I'll never marry anyone but Mulder. ...Marry? Where the hell did that come from? I don't want to MARRY Mulder, I just wanted to...do I? Damn It! I do want to marry him and we haven't even kissed...how stupid is that!_  
  
Don't they know it's the end of the world?  
It ended when I lost your love  
  
"I got it already thank you. You don't need to keep reminding me"  
  
_...for God's sake now I'm talking to the radio. See what you've done to me Mulder...who am I kidding, I've done this to myself. How dumb am I falling in love with my partner? Not just my partner though - my best friend. Now that's stupid. ...Okay, just change the radio station again and think about something else._  
  
I'd rather walk on glass than see teardrops in your eyes.  
And I'd fall to pieces just to hold you, the best thing in my life.  
  
_He is the best thing in my life...I just hope I haven't ruined it. I hope he doesn't know what I was going to say...but then why would he be glad to get rid of me? He's never done that before...well apart from that time when he had to go meet his source and didn't want to tell me._  
  
It's just luck I get to love you, you're the one thing that's right.  
You're the light in my hell's darkness.  
  
"God, what the hell is wrong with the radio tonight?!"  
  
_I'm doing it again...I'm talking to inanimate objects. Maybe I'm going insane...maybe I can tell Mulder that I wasn't in my right mind earlier; that it was a singular moment of madness... NO. I can't do that...I can't lie to him. Not only because I'd feel bad but he'd see right through me. He always does._  
  
All by myself, don't wanna be All by myself anymore  
  
_Aaaggghhh. It's a conspiracy; it's got to be. My God, now I'm starting to think like Mulder...okay, classical station. I can't go wrong with that._  
  
I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me,  
His world would go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness that I have never known.  
I love him,  
I love him,  
I love him but only on my own.  
  
_Right that's it. The radio is going off. ...Where the hell is this bar, I should be there by now. Aha, there it is. You had better be able to walk Mulder, because I am definitely not going to be able to carry you and I don't want to have to explain our little 'situation' to anyone if I have to ask for help._


	7. Chapter7

"Excuse me, are you Jim?"  
  
"That's me...who are you?"  
  
"My name's Dana Scully - you called me about my partner, Mulder."  
  
"Oh, right...he's just gone to the john."  
  
"So he can still walk then?"  
  
"Just about - he did hang on to all the stools and walked into the table but, yeah, he can walk."  
  
"Good."  
  
"He's actually been in there for quite a while now I think about it."  
  
"How long is 'a while'"  
  
"About fifteen minutes or so I guess - he went not long after I hung up the phone to you."  
  
"What the hell's he doing in there? ...What if he's passed out? Would you check on him for me please?"  
  
"Sure...the bar's almost empty tonight anyway."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Ummm...hey."  
  
"What is it? Is he okay?"  
  
"Yeah, he's fine. He won't come out though - says he wants you and he's not moving until you come for him."  
  
"Did you tell him I'm here?"  
  
"Yes. He didn't believe me - he said you wouldn't have come for him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He said you would be too busy with your skin or some skin or...I'm really not sure actually."  
  
"That doesn't make much sense - why would he say I would be too busy to come get him? - I always come get him when he needs me to."  
  
"I don't know - he's drunk, drunk people don't usually make too much sense. Although he can talk pretty well, I can make out the words - just not what he means by them. Basically, he thinks I'm lying about you being here and so he's not going to move until he knows you're here."  
  
"Well I'll just have to go let him know then, won't I?"  
  
"Lady you can't go in there - it's the guys room."  
  
"Well then tell everyone to get out, I'm going in."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Look, the sooner I go in there, the sooner he comes out."  
  
"Fine, just give me a sec."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Okay, it's all clear - you can go in now."  
  
XXXXXX  
  
"Thank you...Mulder? It's Scully."  
  
"Scu...lly. You came..."  
  
"Of course I came Mulder. Why wouldn't I come get you?"  
  
"I thought you might have been busy with Skin ...Skinny ...Skinner. You know his head's shiny, I bet he polishes it every night - you don't polish it for him do you?" "  
  
"No, I don't Mulder. I'm gonna just ignore you're comments about his head - why do you think I would have been with Skinner anyway, Mulder?"  
  
"You mean you weren't with him? ...That means it's not him then...tell me it's not Hickey, please. It can't be him. ...I don't ...God, I'm gonna..."  
  
"Lovely, Mulder you not have aimed for the bowl rather than the floor. Jim's not going to be too happy."  
  
"Jim? ...his name's Jim? Stupid name ...you need someone with a better name."  
  
"Mulder, what are you talking about?"  
  
"You deserve better than a 'Jim' or even 'Jimmy'. Don't stay with him Scully - please? He isn't good enough."  
  
"Okay Mulder. You are now officially making no sense whatsoever. Come on - let's get you up off the floor and out of the bathroom, and then I'll drive you home. Okay?"  
  
"Okay Scully. You're too good to me you know. Why are you so good to me?"  
  
"Mulder..."  
  
"I don't deserve you - you shouldn't have to do this for me. You should be asleep in your nice warm bed."  
  
"Yes, I should but I'm not. Now get up so I can get back there."  
  
"Can I come too Scully? ...or will Jim be there?"  
  
"What are you talking about Mulder? Jim's just outside the door waiting for me to get you out of his bar."  
  
"It's his bar? ...why would you want a guy who owns a bar Scully? You should have a prince - because you're a princess. A bea...bea...lovely princess."  
  
"Thank you Mulder, but I still don't have a clue what you're talking about. Why do you think I want Jim?"  
  
"Then who is it Scully? ...No, I don't want to know. ...Scully, I wanna go home, I don't feel so good anymore."  
  
"Okay then Mulder, take my hand and we'll get out of here. ...I really hope you don't forget all of this tomorrow though because I want to know what on earth you're talking about. Oh, and an explanation as to why you're so drunk would be nice too. Okay, up you get. Now let's get going. ...Mulder!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your hands...they're..."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Mulder, that's not any better. Move them off my..."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't sound too sincere there Mulder. on, the car's right outside."  
  
XXXXXX  
  
"Mulder, would you stop that please - first of all, I'm trying to drive and second, that's not a place where your hands should be."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Mulder...never mind. You're drunk - why don't you get some sleep? ...no, not with your head on my shoulder...Mulder. I can't drive like this."  
  
_Typical - now you fall asleep. Well I guess it doesn't feel too bad, quite nice actually. I can drive like this. ...Mulder move your hand off my leg...no not higher up it. Okay telling him telepathically isn't working - let's just go for a direct approach and just remove it...or not. We're there anyway._  
  
"Mulder, we're home... Mulder!!"  
  
"Wh...what?"  
  
"You were...snuggling."  
  
"But you're breasts are so soft Scully...why can't I snuggle. I wanna snuggle."  
  
"Well you can't...Mulder! You just licked my neck"  
  
"I just wanted to see what it tasted like. It tastes good - does all of you taste that good?"  
  
"Mulder...get out of the car. You're drunk, I'm tired and I don't want to spend the night in the car."  
  
"You're hair smells wonderful Scully."  
  
"Mulder, get your nose out of my hair, I'm getting out of the car now. Would you please do the same?!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Let's get you into bed Mulder...you need to sleep it off."  
  
"'kay..."  
  
"Here we are...I'll take your shoes off and then just lie down."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Mulder...Let me go Mulder...No really Mulder, I need to get back up. Mulder! ... Mulder?"  
  
zzzzz  
  
"Great. So now you're asleep and I can't get up. Damn it Mulder."  
  
well I suppose it can't hurt to stay here...just in case he needs any help or anything...and his arm doesn't feel so bad round my waist, and his chest is so...Stop thinking like that! He's drunk, he's asleep and...okay hand in new place - whoa, NEW place. Just move it back up to your waist and don't think about where it just was. ...Sleep Dana sleep!


	8. Chapter8

_Aaagghh, light hurts. It can't be morning already, can it? ...Obviously it can. Damn - just when I was sleeping so well, I've never slept better. Okay, where am I. This is not my bed ...and they are not my arms around my waist. What?...oh, it's Mulder. MULDER! What the hell am I doing in bed with Mulder? Think Dana Think! ...That's right, he was drunk and I went to pick him up. Then he wouldn't let me go when I got him to lie down. Pheww! I thought for a minute that...but he wouldn't have, no matter how drunk he was. He made that pretty clear with his reaction last night.  
_  
_Okay, panic over, thank goodness I still have my clothes on...clothes, where the hell are Mulder's clothes? Oh my God, naked chest against my back feels sooo good...stop it! ...Oh, please please please let him still have... oh, thank God for boxers. ..or maybe not. No! Don't think like that. Just get up. ...right, his arm is pinning me in place, maybe I can wriggle down and out of it. ...Okay, this was not a great idea. Now my blouse is riding up...god, his chest is so hot, and those muscles feel...this is definitely not good...his skin against my skin feels absolutely heavenly but NO! This is wrong ...you need to get up._  
  
_Hands....hands touching in bad places. This is not good...hands stroking, mmm...hands squeezing, ahhh....NO, NO....get out of the bed Dana...out of the bed! Oh why the hell should I - he won't know I'm awake and I can just say that I stayed because I was tired and didn't realise where his hands were - then it's his fault we're in this position. I guess it is really anyway...he did pull me down here last night, although I suppose I could actually get up if I tried hard enough.  
_  
_**Ring Ring  
**_  
_Damn phone - now I need to get up and get the phone. ...before Mulder wakes up and realises that I'm awake and not doing anything about being in this very compromising position. ...Right, remove Mulder's hands... no, don't move them closer to...NO this is Bad! Mulder let go please - okay, there we are. Get out of the bed NOW! Don't look at his bare chest and his rippling muscles, ahhh... NO! Phone - get out of the room and pick up the phone!_  
  
_**Ring Ring**_  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello...Agent Scu..lly?"  
  
"A.D Skinner, Hi."  
  
"Hi...um..."  
  
"Are you looking for Mulder sir?"  
  
"Mulder? ...Yes I'm looking for Agent Mulder. Is he there?"  
  
"Ummm...he's still asleep sir. It's a bit early to be calling is it not?"  
  
"Early? Agent Scully, you and he were supposed to be in my office for a meeting ten minutes ago! Not to mention the fact that this is a much more decent hour than the one Agent Mulder called me at last night...or I should say THIS MORNING!!"  
  
"Mulder called you last night?...oh, ummm. Sorry sir...We must have overslept. I had an autopsy to do last night and SAC Currie said that he would talk to you about letting us come in a little late today. Did he not mention it?"  
  
"No he did not mention it. Do you think I would be phoning if I knew you weren't going to be in?"  
  
"No, sir. Sorry. Do you want us to come in now? I can be there in about twenty minutes if you want."  
  
"NO!...I mean, it's okay Agent Scully. Have the day off...it can wait until tomorrow."  
  
"What about Agent Mulder sir? Do you want him to come in?"  
  
"I suppose not. From what I heard on the phone earlier, he's probably in no shape to come in to work today. I would however like to speak to him if that's okay Agent Scully...since this is his phone."  
  
"He's still asleep sir. I stayed over in case he..."  
  
"It's alright Scully, I don't need an explanation. What you do in your own time is your own business and, judging by Mulder's conversation last night, I have nothing to worry about between you two at this moment in time anyway. ...Just wake him up and put him on the phone."  
  
_What the hell did Mulder tell Skinner? God, he had better not have told him what I was going to say last night. Oh God, what if he did - what if he told him that he didn't love me and I loved him. That way Skinner would know that there was no chance of us being in a relationship...my God. No!_  
  
"Agent Scully? Could you get Mulder please?"  
  
"Could I ask what this is about sir?"  
  
"NO!...Sorry Agent Scully, but this is between me and Agent Mulder thank you. Tell him it's about what he said to me this morning."  
  
_Oh God...please don't let him have told him. Please please please._  
  
"Alright sir...I'll go get him."  
  
"Thank you Agent Scully."  
  
_okay so Mulder's moved since I got up - maybe this way he won't even know that I was in bed with him. ...There's no room for anyone else in there now that he's sprawled across the whole bed. ...Damn, now I can't get back in and cuddle - not that I was going to anyway...not really...Okay, back to the matter at hand. I need to wake Mulder up._  
  
"Mulder...Mulder..."  
  
"Don't talk so loud Scully, my head hurts. What is it?"  
  
"AD Skinner's on the phone."  
  
"Shit...the meeting. Okay, give it here."  
  
"It's not about the meeting Mulder...he said you phoned him last night when you were drunk. He doesn't sound too pleased about that."  
  
Groan 


	9. Chapter9

_Oh my God...my head is absolutely killing me. It's way too bright in this room - I'll just keep my eyes closed for now I think. Wait, why is Scully sleeping in my bed? ...and why do I have practically no clothes on? Okay...this is weird. I can't remember how I got here and surely I would remember sleeping with Scully. Wow, all this thinking is really not doing much for my head...my head! Aha, I got drunk last night - and Scully had to pick me up. ...God I licked her neck in the car. Oops.  
_  
_Why the hell did I get so drunk...I don't remember much of anything. Ouch, my hand - what the hell happened to my hand? ...Ah, fist through wall - now I remember. God I'm going to have to buy a new computer, aren't I? ...Why the hell did I...Scully, Scully's in love. Damn! I wish I hadn't remembered! ...Why is she still in my bed then - surely she would have got up. Don't complain, Mulder - just accept that she's here and enjoy it. Ohhh, wriggling - not good Scully, you'd better stop soon. Thank God she's stopped moving - bare skin against my chest. Wow!_  
  
_Okay, I know I should really move my hand but - well it was her wriggling that made it end up here. Her skin is so soft...I really hope she thinks I'm still asleep...or not. Oh my God, if I just reach up slightly I could touch her...was that a moan I heard? Let's try it again and see...yes, definitely a moan._  
  
_**ring ring**_  
  
_Damn, Scully's leaving. I thought she was going back to sleep for a moment there and I could hold her for a while longer...she feels so good in my arms. I wish we could stay like this forever...maybe if I just hold her tighter she won't leave...no, she's going - Damn phone!  
_  
_**ring ring  
**_  
_I wonder who it is...I'm gonna kill whoever is on the other end of the phone. ...God, that reminds me of a strange dream I had last night. I dreamt I was talking to Skiner about Scully, telling him that she was in love with him and everything. God! I really hope she isn't in love with him - or anyone for that matter. I know I won't be able to stand it. ...Mmmm, her pillow smells so good - 'her' pillow, stupid, it's my pillow. She was just using it. ...still smells great though. God I could live on this - but I guess I'll just have to settle for burying my head in the pillow. ...It'll be the last time I ever have this chance. Ahhhh...  
_  
"Mulder...Mulder..."  
  
"Don't talk so loud Scully, my head hurts. What is it?"  
  
"Skinner's on the phone."  
  
_That's right - we were supposed to be in a meeting this morning. Man is he going to be pissed off...I really don't want to have to deal with this right now. My head is way too sore to cope with him yelling at me. I suppose I have to though._  
  
"Shit...the meeting. Okay, give it here."  
  
"It's not about the meeting Mulder...he said you phoned him last night when you were drunk. He doesn't sound too pleased about that."  
  
Groan  
  
_Oh crap - that means I didn't just dream it. I actually phoned him.  
  
_"Ummm...Assistant Director, hi."  
  
"Agent Mulder. I hope I'm not disturbing you. Wait, scratch that, I hope I AM disturbing you. You deserve it after this morning's phone call."  
  
"Yes sir, I guess I do. I'm really sorry about that, I had too much to drink and I didn't know what I was saying."  
  
"That makes two of us - for the most part. I did get some of it though, mostly all the insults you hurled at me."  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
"Mulder I'm not finished."  
  
"Sorry sir. ...Does that mean you remember more of the conversation."  
  
"Yes Mulder. Yes it does. Quite frankly, I do not appreciate being reprimanded by one of by subordinates for, I think you used the term 'screwing', another one of my subordinates. I also do not think it appropriate for you then to go on to tell me in graphic detail what you think we may or may not be doing at that precise moment in time."  
  
"God, I didn't really say all that did I?"  
  
"YES! Mulder, you did!"  
  
"I really didn't mean to - as I said before, I'd had rather a lot to drink."  
  
"That is no excuse Mulder - telling me that Agent Scully was in love with me is not an acceptable thing to do. Drunk or not!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir - just a bit of miscommunication."  
  
"Miscommunication!? What the hell were you trying to say?"  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
"I thought so Mulder. I would appreciate it if you would leave your cell behind the next time you decide to go out and get plastered. That way you would avoid the embarrassment of both yourself and Agent Scully. How on earth do you expect me to be able to talk to her as a professional work colleague when you've put those types of images in my head? Telling me that her 'butt was nice and tight' - really Mulder, what were you thinking?"  
  
"I guess I wasn't thinking sir. I'm sorry."  
  
"This is not over Mulder. Not by a long shot. However I have better things to do with my time other than shout at you all morning. Believe me though when I say that if it ever happens again - I will have your butt in a sling!"  
  
"Yes sir. Sorry."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
_Oh crap! Note to self - never drink again!! Scully's butt IS nice and tight though, I could stare at it all day...okay not really the most important thing right now. ...Scully's looking at me funny -damn, she's going to want to know what we talked about. She is going to KILL me!_


	10. Chapter10

_Man Scully is going to be pissed...maybe she won't even ask me and then she'll never find out what I did. God I need aspirin...bathroom, now!_  
  
"Mulder...Mulder? are you okay?"  
  
"Absolutely great Scully...can you hand me the toothpaste."  
  
"Sure. You should go back to bed Mulder."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Here, take my hand. I'll take you there."  
  
"Thanks Scully."  
  
XXXXXXX  
  
"Scully...I know I've been sleeping for a while and it's actually a bit late to be asking this but...shouldn't we be in work by now?"  
  
"No, Skinner gave us the day off - he told me earlier when he phoned for you. Mulder what WAS all that about? What did you say to Skinner last night? He sounded pretty strange on the phone when he was talking to me but he was majorly pissed off at you."  
  
"Yeah, I know he was pissed off - with very good reason - but ummm...I don't really think you want to know why Scully."  
  
"Yes, yes I do Mulder."  
  
"Before I tell you about that - because I really think you're going to be mad at me...I need to know who it is Scully."  
  
"Who what is?"  
  
"What you were going to tell me last night. I realise I was being a chicken by pushing you out the door. Even more so by going and getting drunk so I would forget but I was also not being a good friend. I value our friendship so much Scully and I want you to be able to tell me anything - not just good things."  
  
"Mulder..."  
  
"No Scully, I wasn't being a good friend and I was just being selfish, thinking only that it was going to hurt me. I didn't even think about the fact that you obviously wanted to tell me and get my advice about it so...tell me. Tell me who it is that you're in love with."  
  
"It's...you."  
  
"I really don't want it to be Skinner or any of the guys but I suppose it's not my choice I just don't...what? What's me?"  
  
"It's you that I'm in love with Mulder."  
  
"Wh..what?"  
  
"I thought you knew that - I thought you guessed it last night."  
  
"Do you really think I'd have hurried you out the door and then destroyed my living room if I knew that it was me that you were in love with?"  
  
"Yes...I thought you didn't feel that way about me. I thought you went and got drunk because you were so repulsed by the very idea. I didn't even think that you might have understood wrongly what I was trying to say. So it wasn't that you don't like me like that?"  
  
"I don't believe you even need to ask me that. I love you so much that it drove me crazy to even think that you were with another guy."  
  
"You love me...really?"  
  
"More than life, more than anything Scully."  
  
"Oh my God...I can't believe this."  
  
"Come here Scully...I want to say it while you're in my arms. Maybe then you'll believe it...I love you Dana Katherine Scully."  
  
"I love you too Fox William Mulder. I...Mulder what happened to your hand?"  
  
_okay not great, I'm holding the woman I love in my arms and just as we were about to kiss for the first time she goes and notices the evidence of my stupidity - damn!_  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
"Mulder..."  
  
"I kinda punched the wall after you left."  
  
"We need to get this cleaned and bandaged - it could get infected otherwise."  
  
"Are you going to kiss it better? ...thank you. Now I think there might just be a cut on your mouth that needs some loving attention, right about...here."  
  
_Oh my God...Mulder just kissed me and he's going to kiss me again. Wow...this man can kiss! What the hell am I doing just sitting here then? ...kiss him back!_  
  
_I'm kissing Scully and God! She's kissing me back. I never want to stop, I could stay like this forever...well I suppose we do need to breath._  
  
"Wow...Mulder that was..."  
  
"Yes, it was! Wanna do it again?"  
  
"Definitely...but we really do need to get your hand sorted. Come through to the bathroom with me and I'll clean it up."  
  
"Okay Scully."  
  
"Mulder...when you said that you had destroyed your lounge...you really weren't joking were you?"  
  
"Ummm...no."  
  
"You did all that just because you thought I was in love with someone else?"  
  
"You say that as if it's a small thing - it's not. My world had just fallen apart Scully...you ARE my world. When I thought I'd lost you...well suddenly my computer didn't seem all that important."  
  
"Oh here you."  
  
"What about my hand? I thought we were going to take care of that before...wait, why am I complaining?"  
  
"I have no idea G-man."  
  
XXXXX  
  
_I thought cuddling with Scully this morning was good - lying here with her naked in my arms, it's just perfect. ...good, she's turning round. Maybe she'll be up for round three...on second thoughts, her face doesn't seem to suggest that that's what she's thinking about. Crap - that's not a good expression._  
  
"Mulder...you never did tell me what the conversation with Skinner was all about."  
  
"Damn...you mean you haven't forgotten all about that?"  
  
"No Mulder, I haven't. ...So come on, tell me."  
  
"First promise that you're not going to be too mad at me."  
  
"Mulder...what did you do?"  
  
"Ummmm..."  
  
"Mulder you know I could easily just get out of this bed right now and not come back in until you tell me. So you can either tell me while we're lying in each other's arms or you can..."  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll tell you...just please don't leave."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, now spill!"  
  
"Well...you know how I told you that I didn't know that it was me that you were in love with - that I thought it was someone else?"  
  
"Yeeesss."  
  
"I kinda had it in my head that it was Skinner."  
  
"What?! You thought I was in love with Skinner...wait, you phoned Skinner. To tell him what...Mulder?"  
  
"Please don't hit me Scully...I told him that you loved him."  
  
"Mulder! I don't believe you...that's not all, is it?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"I told him off for sleeping with you - told him that he shouldn't because he was your boss. Although I wasn't exactly as...polite as that when I told him."  
  
"Oh my God. I'm never going to be able to face him again. Mulder!!"  
  
"I'm really sorry Scully...in my defence I was very drunk and had just had my heart trampled on by the most wonderful woman in the world."  
  
"Sweet talking is not going to get you anywhere."  
  
"Are you sure? ...I could go on for hours listing all the amazing things about you."  
  
"Mulder..."  
  
"Okay, I get it. No more trying to weasel my way out of this. I promise I'll make it up to you Scully - I'll do anything. I would do anything for you anyway but now..."  
  
_She can't be that mad with me...not if she's kissing me like that. Thank God. I thought for a second that she was going to get out of the bed. ...Ohhh - it appears that we won't be getting out of bed for a while now._

XXXXX  
  
_Wow...I want to stay here forever. Being in Mulder's arms...it's just perfect. I'm so glad we got this sorted out - although I could have done without him telling Skinner that I loved him, I mean come on! ...Hang on a sec...Mulder mentioned the guys earlier, why would he mention them unless...God, tell me he didn't!  
_  
"Mulder, when you were talking about Skinner earlier - before I told you that I loved you - you mentioned the Gunmen..."  
  
"Um yeah...I don't think you'll want to be going near them for a while."  
  
"ALL of them?!"  
  
"Yeah...I'm really sorry."  
  
"Mulder, I really don't believe you. ...Is that everyone you told now or are there any more?"  
  
"That lab tech - you know the one that always tries to flirt with you and you always are completely oblivious to his efforts. I think his name's Brown - you might want to avoid him aswell."  
  
"Mulder!"  
  
"I'm so sorry Scully...I really am. I don't know what else I can do but I promise you that I will do whatever it takes. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it Mulder - I'll get you. Just when you least expect it, I'll get you."  
  
"Damn...well if you're not mad at the moment - you mind if I 'get' you."  
  
"Not at all. I still love you no matter what you did."  
  
"I love you too Scully - never doubt that. Please don't forget it either when you're scheming to get me back"  
  
"Oh I won't Mulder...now, I believe you said you were going to 'get' me?"  
  
"It will be my pleasure. Oh...and yours."  
  
The END


End file.
